Magia
by Dooka
Summary: Há magia é um vicio, e se você por a caso se mete com ela não tem como voltar atrás. Por mais que queira apagar o passado.
1. Introdução

_Lá ela tece noite e dia  
Uma teia mágica de cores vistosas.  
Ela ouviu um sussurro dizendo:  
Uma maldição cairá sobre ela se continuar a  
Olhar com desprezo para Camelot.  
Ela não sabe qual é a maldição,  
E assim ela tece continuamente,  
E outro pouco cuidado ela tem,  
A senhora de Shalott._

_E movendo-se através de um espelho  
Que pende diante dela o ano todo,  
Sombras do mundo aparecem.  
Lá ela vê a estrada próxima  
Que desce sinuosa até Camelot..._

_Mas em sua teia ela ainda se deleita  
Em tecer as visões mágicas do espelho,  
Pois frequentemente, nas noites silenciosas,  
Um funeral, com plumas e luzes  
E música, dirigia-se a Camelot;  
Ou quando a lua brilhava no céu  
Surgiam dois jovens amantes recém-casados.  
"Eu estou cansada de sombras", disse  
A senhora de Shalott._

_E descendo o vasto e turvo rio  
Como um bravo vidente em transe,  
Ao ver toda a sua infelicidade  
Com um olhar opaco,  
Ela contemplou Camelot.  
E ao final do dia  
Ela soltou a âncora se deitou;  
A correnteza carregou-a para bem longe,  
A senhora de Shalott._

**"The Lady of Shalott" - de Alfred, Lord Tennyson**


	2. 01 Primeiro encontro

**Naruto não é meu, mas eu tenho certificado do Gaara! U_U**

**Tema:** Sobrenatural, Romace, Mistério.  
**Casais:** Indefinidos.

**CAPÍTULO O1.** Primeiro encontro.

"_Lá ela tece noite e dia  
__Uma teia mágica de cores vistosas."_

"Nhéc-nhéc".

- Sakura, quer por favor parar de se mexer? Estou tentando dormir e você deveria fazer o mesmo. – disse uma loira na parte de cima de um beliche, os cabelos loiros lhe emoldurando o rosto em forma de coração. Seus olhos azuis piscavam para o teto coberto de estrelas.

- _Obrigado_ Ino, você está ajudando muito – grunhiu uma garota de cabelos curtos e repicados, cor rosa chiclete na cama de baixo – Vou apertar o botão dormir, espere um segundo.

Ino riu sem graça nenhuma. Pensou por um segundo em começar uma discussão, mas se o fizesse no dia seguinte ela e Sakura estariam brigadas e a loura não queria se despedir de sua melhor amiga brigada, com certeza não.

Sakura estava realmente aborrecida, que culpa tinha que sua cama rangia toda vez que ela se mexia? Mas ela não estava disposta a começar uma briga, sem chance, ela estaria bem longe dali em algumas horas, e queria que o fim da festa de despedida dela acabasse apenas com a sua melhor amiga em seu quarto roncando como uma porca.

A idéia de gravar um vídeo de Ino roncando pareceu divertida, mas Sakura não faria isso, ela era boa.

A jovem dos cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos verdes virou-se, um rangido ecoou pelo quarto silencioso. Ino resmungou um pouco mas não ousou falar algo alto.

_Melhor pra ela._

Acontece que Sakura estava tão ansiosa e nervosa com o fato de que no dia seguinte estaria em um carro em direção a sua nova Universidade que ela não parava de se mexer. Finalmente depois da terceira tentativa, ela conseguirá entrar na famosa Universidade de Konoha, e agora estava partindo. Sentiria falta.

Ino e Sakura eram órfãs de mãe, Ino ainda tinha seu pai que lhe pagava uma pensão. O de Sakura era um bêbado em recuperação. Quando se conheceram no orfanato já viraram unha e carne, amigas completamente inseparáveis e alguns anos mais tarde, BUM! Morando juntas.

A pensão de Ino ajudava muito, mais a loura também havia arrumado um emprego em uma revista adolescente. Sakura trabalhava como garçonete e estudava em seu tempo livre para entrar na Universidade, e agora as coisas finalmente se ajeitavam.

- Ino? – chamou Sakura.

- O que foi? – a voz esganiçada de Ino denunciava as garrafas de vinho que ela tinha bebido anteriormente.

- Vai sentir minha falta?

- Não.

O coração de Sakura ficou apertado, um silêncio mórbido ecoou pelo quarto.

- É claro que vou sua idiota – disse Ino logo em seguida. A outra menina aliviou-se, era bom ter uma amiga assim.

Sim, Ino sentiria muita falta da menina. Sentiria falta de assistir filmes como: Meu Papai é Noel; no natal, e também da comida chinesa nas sextas a noite, da lasanha em seus aniversários e do chocolate caseiro na páscoa. Sentiria falta de ser acordada com um grande puxão fazendo-a cair do beliche, e sentiria falta das piadas no café da manhã. Sentiria principalmente falta do sorriso de Sakura, aquele sorriso perfeito e fofo. Ela sentiria tanta falta!

Mas era o melhor para Sakura, e tendo isso em mente ela deixava partir sua melhor amiga, irmã e filha.

**---**

- S-se comporte – gaguejou Ino, ela estava com os olhos cobertos de lágrimas e soluçava de vez em quando, Sakura já jorrava cachoeiras fazendo com que tudo que dissesse soasse como uma língua alienígena.

- EOOUUO VOUUHIC MEUUH CUIIDWWAR! – gemeu ela abraçando a amiga. Ino concordou com a cabeça, mesmo sem entender nada.

E depois disso Sakura entrou em seu táxi e gritou mais uma porção de palavras antes de sumir na estrada.

- JÁ ESTOU COM SAUDADES! – gritou Ino. Ela enxugou os olhos úmidos e voltou para dentro, estava lendo um livro interessantíssimo sobre a caça às bruxas de Salém.

**---**

- Moça, vou parar um segundo no posto ok? – disse o motorista rapidamente desviando o carro em direção a um posto de gasolina – Quer ir ao banheiro? Comer alguma coisa? A viagem vai ser longa.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça rapidamente e então saiu desajeitada do táxi, ela se arrependia de usar aquele vestido azul-céu. Por que Diabos não pegou uma calça jeans?

Soltando alguns palavrões ela foi até a loja de conveniência.

O sino da porta tocou assim que ela entrou, o atendente a olhou rapidamente e depois voltou a ver sua revista.

A garota olhou para as prateleira cética, ela queria salgadinhos. ONDE ESTAVAM OS SALGADINHOS? Caminhou impaciente pelos corredores procurando salgadinhos. Chegou até a parte de petiscos, mas não tinha salgadinhos.

_EU PRECISO DE SALGADINHOS!_

Mais decidida do que nunca a achar os salgadinhos ela continuou a olhar os corredores, até que viu um pequeno grupo de jovens cochichando. Todos muito elegantes vestido roupas de marcas e sapatos italianos. E é claro, bonitões.

Mas Sakura não estava prestando atenção à isso, ela prendeu seus olhos ao pacote de salgadinhos bem ao lado de um moreno que parecia tremendamente irritado por estar ali. Ela andou certeira até seu prêmio como uma cadelinha atrás de um osso.

_SALGADINHOS, SALGADINHOS, SALGADINHOS..._

Ela sorriu triunfante quando agarrou o pacotinho cintilante, havia achado o que queria, quando punha uma coisa na sua cabeça não tirava tão cedo. Não mesmo.

Virou-se para ir ao caixa, e foi ai que percebeu que para pegar seu agrado ela tinha empurrado os meninos e estava bem no centro da rodinha deles agora.

Corou bruscamente, como um tomate, e com um "licença" ela tentou escapulir por entre eles, mas ela havia se metido com o grupo errado.

- Um desculpa ahn, ahn? – disse o moreno. Sakura, que já estava quase fora do circulo, virou-se ríspida e deu uma checada no menino. Alto, moreno, com olhos cor do ébano, pálido e boa pinta. Daqueles que você tem certeza que é arrogante e metido, com o ego do tamanho de um elefante.

- Desculpa – falou entre os dentes jogando sua cortina de cabelos róseos enquanto girava nos calcanhares pronta para ir embora.

Mas as coisas não acabavam ai.

- Essas crianças de hoje em dia. – disse o garoto.

Crianças? Espera aí!

- Do que você me chamou? – ela perguntou voltando-se a olha-lo, ele sorriu malicioso.

- De criança – e então olhou para o salgadinho na mão da garota. Sakura ficou mais uma vez vermelha, de raiva.

Ela podia ter pouco mais de 1,50 mas não parecia nem um pouco com uma criança. Quer dizer, ela tinha peitos! E também tinha a expressão madura de seus 22 anos. É claro, que seu cabelo rosado não ajudava muito mas.. a culpa não era dela!

Pondo-se na ponta dos pés de sua sandália salto agulha ela colocou o dedo no peito do menino.

- Ó meu bem, tome cuidado com o que fala. Não sou sua amiga, nem conhecida. Exijo respeito! Sabe o que essa palavra significa ou eu preciso soletrar? – disse com a cara mais rabugenta possível. Um loiro que se encontrava no grupo soltou uma risadinha. O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas.

- _Meu bem_? – ele repetiu, obviamente irritado.

Sakura revirou os olhos e abanou sua mão dramaticamente enquanto virava-se e seguia para o caixa, ela não se importunaria por uma bobagem como aquelas.

- Senhorita? – chamou o motorista entrando na loja enquanto Sakura pagava.

- Já vou. – disse a menina pegando sua sacola e indo em direção ao táxi.

- Sasuke levou um tóim. – disse o loiro gargalhando. O moreno – Sasuke – estreitou os olhos e olhou para o táxi que Sakura dirigia-se. Seus olhos assumiram um brilho e uma fumaça começou a subir pelo capô do carro.

- Jogo baixo Sas'kinho. – disse um outro garoto, os cabelos negros caindo com seda até as costas.

Mas Sasuke não contava com uma coisa. Ah! Ele não contava mesmo.

Distraído com a conversa que eles tinham interrompido por causa da menina, não percebeu que quando o motorista chateado checava o motor, Sakura apoiou os dedos finos e com unhas compridas na tintura amarela do táxi, e em um segundo o carro voltara a funcionar.

- DIOS MIO! – gritou o motorista, um latino gorducho.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou Sakura mastigando de forma barulhenta o salgadinho.

O motorista concordou, e minutos depois estavam na estrada.

* * *

Todos vão me matar, eu sei disso, mas eu acho que tenho de explicar a situação.

No meio de meus problemas familiares eu meio que desanimei de escrever, o que resultou em um abandono total. Porém, agora eu finalmente estou de volta e com tempo! Vou aproveitar para reescrever a fic. Não vai ter muita coisa diferente, só vou tentar melhoras e achar um beta hihi. De qualquer forma, espero que você gostem da nova versão, eu vou postar rápido. Quem sabe um episódio por semana? Ahn ahn?

Espero que me perdoem e comentem. Qualquer duvida vejam meu perfil que eu dou explicações ok?

**Beijinhos.**


	3. 02 Bem vinda novata

**Capítulo 02.** Bem vinda novata.

"_Ela ouviu um sussurro dizendo:  
__Uma maldição cairá sobre ela se continuar a  
__Olhar com desprezo para Camelot."_

Após pagar o motorista Sakura andou desengonçada em direção a secretaria com suas pesadas malas.

Não demorou a chegar, pegou o horário e a chave do quarto, logo em seguida rumou para o lugar em que passaria os próximos quatro anos.

Ela imaginou que seu quarto provavelmente seria pequeno e fedido, e ela acertou.

Com duas camas apenas separadas por um criado mudo, um roupeiro e um frigobar, o quarto era isso. Sem janelas, sem banheiro particular ou tapetes. Mas o cheiro graças a Deus era devido a apenas alguns sapos mortos sendo dissecados.

ESPERA AI!

Sakura ficou boquiaberta a ver uma garota com cabelos castanhos ondulados caindo até o meio de suas costas. Os grandes olhos chocolates cobertos por um óculos de laboratório, e com luvas nas mãos e um bisturi, ela cortava os sapos que por Deus Sakura desejava que estivessem mortos.

- Oi – disse tímida, pondo suas malas em cima da cama que parecia desocupada.

A menina que dissecava o sapo, parou o que estava fazendo e sorriu.

- Olá. Imagino que seja minha companheira de quarto não é? – ela largou o bisturi e se pois de pé – Me chamo TenTen, e você?

Sakura a olhou retirar os óculos e as luvas.

- Sakura Haruno – disse calmamente, mas a idéia de sua companheira de quarto ser uma psicopata era bem evidente.

- Estou fazendo biologia e sou capitã do clube de arco e flecha, e você dude? – voltou a perguntar TenTen enquanto colocava os restos do sapo no frigobar. Sakura sentiu seu estomago revirar.

- Letras – disse, os lábios apertados – Do que você me chamou? – falou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- DUDE! – e TenTen sorriu enquanto corria e jogava-se na cama que deveria ser sua – Gíria sacou? Sou do gueto djow! Nóis fala que nem mermãos, ta ligado mermã?

Sakura ergueu mais um pouco as sobrancelhas e TenTen desabou em uma risada alta e escandalosa.

- Estou brincando, é só uma coisa que aprendi no computador. Esqueça – falou abanando a mão para cima e para baixo – Quer dar um passeio pelo campus?

- Er... eu acho melhor arrumar minhas coisa e-

- Foi o que pensei! – E com um salto TenTen já estava ao lado de Sakura, ela enlaçou seu braço ao dela e começou a arrastá-la para a porta.

---

Sakura se encontrava sentada no gramado do campo de arco e flecha. TenTen se via ocupada em ajudar uma garota a colocar a flecha no arco, mas a menina nanica e com peitos gigantescos parecia sem qualquer coordenação motora.

- Assim? – perguntou, e então a flecha escorregou pelos dedos da menina.

Sakura pensou que TenTen fosse perder a paciência, mas a única coisa que parecia lhe incomodar era suas mechas achocolatadas que teimavam em cair sobre seus olhos. Sakura então levantou-se e se aproximou.

- Hey, Ten-chan, posso amarrar seu cabelo? – perguntou a menina.

- A vontade Saku-chan.

Sakura então usou das unhas cumpridas para dividir o cabelo da menina ao meio e logo em seguida enrola-lo em coques prendendo a ponta atrás de outra mecha.

Com dois coques na cabeça TenTen lembrava aquela princesa de Guerra nas Estrelas, mas isso não parecia tirar sua seriedade quando o assunto era Arco e flecha, e para a surpresa de todos a novata parecia estar QUASE conseguindo.

- Isso Hinata, segure aqui... não! Aqui, isso mesmo – falava TenTen – Muito bem!

A morena, Hinata, corou ao finalmente conseguir por a flecha no lugar.

- Ten-sensei, em quanto tempo eu vou conseguir acertar o centro do alvo? – perguntou.

TenTen lambeu os lábios e apertou os olhos como se estivesse se concentrado e fazendo contas.

- Não tenho idéia, muitos dos nossos membros experientes só conseguem de vez em quando, talvez até o fim do semestre, talvez não...

Hinata suspirou e deixou que a flecha escapasse.

- ÓH, Ten-sensei, Ni-san vai me atormentar por um semestre inteiro! – falou desanimada, Sakura riu.

- Seu irmão é um chato! – disse rindo, Hinata sorriu.

- Um chato e tanto, mas aposta é aposta.

TenTen passou a mão pela cabeça de Hinata. A arqueira era bem alta para uma menina, devia ter quase 170 cm e ainda assim era graciosa.

- Vamos nos esforçar, em Hinata?!

A morena corou novamente e sorriu.

- Sim, vamos.

TenTen olhou orgulhosa para a menina, e com um gesto inusitado, agarrou Sakura e Hinata em um abraço de urso.

- YEEEH, MINAS É NOIS DO GUETO DJOW! – gritou fazendo com que um bocado de pessoas olhassem para o trio.

- Isso Ten-chan, mas sem matar ninguém ok? – falou Sakura e em seguida consertando a frase – Só sapos que tem de ser dissecados.

TenTen riu abertamente e em seguida soltou as meninas e rumou a um balde cheio de flechas, o levantou em um movimento só e trouxe saltitando na direção das outras.

- Vamos então mostrar para o seu irmão do que você é feita!

* * *

**Olá**, como prometi está ai o capitulo. Esse foi bem curto, mas semana de provas é aquelas coisas né. De qualquer forma, obrigada para quem leu e tal.

**Respondendo:**

**Bru Loup**

Um toque de sobrenatural? MUAHAHAH/ Bem, isso você vai ter que ler para ver :B'  
Obrigada por ler e pelos elogios! ^^'

Até, amiguitos.


	4. 03 Festa na piscina

**Capítulo 03.** Festa na piscina.

"_Ela não sabe qual é a maldição,  
__E assim ela tece continuamente,"_

- Sasuuuke! – gritou o loiro abrindo a porta do banheiro, lá um moreno saia com uma toalha envolvendo sua cintura.

- O que? – perguntou, os cabelos negros pingando.

- Você vai até a festa dos novatos, ahn, na piscina? Parece que tem bastante garota gosto- _cof cof_, digo, parece que vai ser interessante.

Sasuke sorriu malicioso para seu amigo loiro, completamente cheio de hormônios.

- Naruto, você sabe que eu odeio festas assim. Nem sei por que pergunta... – disse o moreno seguindo para as suas roupas empilhadas em cima de um banco, Naruto deu um sorriso maroto e roubou as roupas antes de Sasuke pegá-las.

- Ahn garotão, me diga que vai ou vai ter que ir para o dormitório peladão!

Sasuke fez uma careta, ele odiava quando Naruto apelava para aquelas brincadeiras e chantagens envolvendo orgulho. E Sasuke era BEM orgulhoso.

- Certo, mas não garanto ficar até o final.

Naruto jogou as roupas para o moreno e correu para o quarto de seu outro amigo, ele não queria estar perto quando Sasuke terminasse de se trocar.

---

Festas na piscina eram sempre a mesma coisa. Pelo menos ali eram.

Um monte de gente seminua, bêbada e locona dando uns amassos pelos cantos. Sakura olhava desaprovadora para TenTen que já estava bebendo mais do que podia.

- SAAAAKU-CHAAAN! – disse ela agarrando Sakura pelos ombros – VENHA SE DIVERTIR COMIGO!

Sakura revirou os olhos, dessa vez ela não havia errado, usava sua calça jeans preferida com uma blusa laranja tomara que caia, um verdadeiro charme!

- Ten-chan, já não esta na hora de ir para a cama? – perguntou – Acho que você precisa dormir um pouquinho, as aulas começam amanhã, não queremos você chapadona né?

TenTen começou a cantar em francês alguma coisa, mas Sakura não entendia nada, somente gargalhava com a colega bêbada.

- Ok, Ok Ten-chan, agora vá!

Sakura empurrou TenTen até o portão para fora da piscina, TenTen deu a língua a menina.

- EU QUERO BEBER! – gritou.

Mas Sakura apenas deu as costas e voltou para seu banco, Hinata estava ao seu lado encolhida.

- Hinata-chan, o que está olhando? – perguntou Sakura.

Hinata tinha os olhos grudados no loiro – Naruto – que agora jogava charme para uma loira com quatro rabos de cavalo na cabeça.

- AHHHHN, HINATA PEGADOOORA! – falou cutucando a menina, a morena ficou um tomate.

- N-não! Ele nem sabe que eu existo – choramingou.

Mas Sakura duvidava disso, cinco minutos olhando para o menino e logo percebeu que ele estava afim da morena, a cada dez segundo virava-se para encara-la. Hinata sua lerda.

Sakura ia dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu ao ouvir um burburinho com a chegada de um menino, ela encarou o moreno e torceu o nariz, não esperava encontrá-lo tão cedo.

---

TenTen eu seu estado semi consciente cambaleava em direção ao dormitório.

- Um sapinho faz UM-A-UM! – cantava risonha.

- Ten? – alguém chamou. A voz não deveria ser tão familiar para ela.

Com sua consciência voltando em um segundo a morena virou-se para o garoto, ela arregalou os olhos.

- Neji? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou. Ele gostaria de responder, mas não tinha resposta para isso, ela a queria _tanto_.

- Um cara não pode conversar com a ex-namorada? – falou sorrindo amarelo.

TenTen fungou, seu namoro com o garoto não havia durado nem algumas semanas e tinha acabado de uma forma tão errada que ela preferia nem lembrar.

- Não com essa garota! – disse apontando o polegar para si mesma. Virou-se pronta para seguir adiante, mas o moreno com os olhos perolados agarra-lhe o pulso.

- Ten, será que podemos conversar? Eu realmente não queria que-

- QUERIA O QUE? – a menina deixou que as lagrimas escapassem e escorressem por suas bochechas, livrou-se da mão do menino e então virou-se pronta apara gritar com ele – ÓTIMO, ENTÃO VOLTE NO TEMPO E NÃO ME TRAIA COM AQUELA PIRANHA! ENTÃO VOLTE NO TEMPO E NÃO PISE NOS MEUS SENTIMENTOS! – sua voz estava esganiçada – VOLTE NO TEMPO SENHOR PERFEITO E CONSERTE TUDO, POR QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO VER OUTRA SAÍDA! VOCÊ NÃO QUERIA ISSO? ENTÃO AGORA TEM!

E com isso ela cuspiu nos sapatos italianos do menino e girou indo para seu dormitório.

---

As luzes baixaram, a musica se tornou lenta e os casaizinhos foram para a pista de dança ficarem coladinhos. Hinata aceitou o pedido de um menino de cabelos bem curtos e castanhos, Sakura tomava ponche lentamente. Sentiu-se mirada.

Levantando os olhos verdes encontrou duas pedras cor de ônix a encarando. Repuxou os lábios em um sorriso torto. Quem era a criança agora?

- Me daria a honra?

Distraída, ela nem percebera um jovem ao seu lado. Era como uma imagem mais arrumada de Sasuke, os cabelos mais curtos e penteados, o corpo esguio e um pouco mais baixo, a pele leitosa e olhos cinzentos. Igualmente bonito.

- É claro – falou deixando seu copo de lado e agarrando a mão do menino.

Os dois foram então para o meio da pista, ela sentiu seu corpo colado ao dele, a mão em sua cintura, os passos com o ritmo da música. Ele cheirava a tinta, o cheiro tão familiar do orfanato.

A menina fechou os olhos e deixou ser levada enquanto finos pingos caiam sobre sua face.

- Sai – ele disse ao pé de seu ouvido – Esse é meu nome. E o seu?

- Sakura – falou, a voz de anjo. A chuva era boa, lavava sua alma corrompida por pecados antigos.

E com um extinto assassino a atingido ela abriu os olhos e se viu encarada por Sasuke. Sorriu triunfante, de alguma forma, ela se sentia tão poderosa naquela noite. Viu quando o brilho passou por seus olhos negros, e sentiu seu colar ficar gélido.

Pobre tolo, não sabia quem ela era.

Agarrando os ombros de Sai com força, ela dançou o resto da música sem se preocupar com nada.

* * *

**Podem **dizer, eu sou uma put* mesmo ;_;'. AH! Como sempre eu quebrei minha promessa e demorei séculos para postar, e ainda estamos o começo da fanfic! Mas tudo bem, vou me esforçar a partir de agora!

Amiguinhos, eu vou repostar **A morte não é tão ruim**, espero que leiam e comentem! E não esqueçam de comentar aqui também! :D'

Amo vocês,

**Dooka.**


	5. 04 Parando o tempo

**Capítulo 04.** Parando o tempo.

"_E outro pouco cuidado ela tem,  
__A senhora de Shalott."_

Sakura, Hinata e TenTen estavam no refeitório tomando café da manhã. Elas estavam risonhas, contando piadas sobre papagaios, nada parecia realmente fora do normal. Mas o que seria fora do normal? Seria fora do normal Neji, irmão mais velho de Hinata, passar encarando TenTen fazendo com que ela ficasse amargurada? Seria fora do normal TenTen se levantar após ser questionada, e dizer que tinha que fazer alguma coisa? Seria fora do normal Sasuke fuzilar Sakura com olhares vingativos? Seria fora do normal Hinata ficar vermelha quando Sakura perguntou sobre o garoto com que dançava no dia anterior? E acima de tudo, seria fora do normal Naruto acordar atrasado?

Nem tudo ali poderia ser fora do normal, já que tudo tinha uma boa explicação. Mas Naruto acordar atrasado era mais do que normal.

Ainda de ressaca, ele acabará por dormir no chuveiro e só acordar minutos mais tarde por causa do ronco do próprio estomago.

- MAIS QUE DIABOS?! – gritou, correndo nu pelo corredor, até seu quarto e se secando com o edredom, logo em seguida vestindo-se num raio e correndo para fora só para constar que havia esquecido seu material – Hoje o dia está ótimo.

Ele ainda estava na metade do Campus quando o sinal soou. Estava atrasado, no primeiro dia! Que maravilha em garotão!

Irritado, com cabelos molhados, atrasado e com fome ele apelou para a coisa mais fácil a se fazer. Usar magia. Estava mais do que na hora de explicar o que acontecia de tão misterioso naquela universidade.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji. Três bruxos. Sim, bruxos, e dos bons! Daqueles que com um simples brilho nos olhos podem fazer você virar um sapo verruguento.

Sua história começa com seus tatatatatataravôs. Pessoas normais que fizeram um pacto com Odin, assim recebendo poderes mágicos, é claro que não foram os únicos, só que a maioria havia sido queimada na famosa caça às bruxas de Salém. E agora eles eram os descendentes, os que carregavam a herança do poder e que deveriam administra-la com sabedoria.

Nem todos.

Naruto era um preguiçoso irresponsável, ele não via maldade nas pessoas e nem problema em atos impensados como usar um pouquinho de magia para parar o tempo por dez minutos, tempo suficiente para comprar uma barra de chocolate em uma maquina e ir para a aula. O que poderia acontecer de errado?

---

Em sua carteira Sakura desenhava morangos, ela os pintava com canetinha e ria sozinha como uma criança boba, até que... a onde gelada percorreu seu corpo e seu pingente virou uma pedra de gelo. Ela olhou para os lados, seus olhos se arregalaram, todos pareciam parados, como estátuas, seu sangue gelou.

- NÃO! – gritou.

Ela não queria que seus fantasmas a assombrassem de novo. Ela sabia o que era aquilo, _magia_, ela já havia brincado com aquilo e tudo havia dado errado, agora... aquilo voltava. O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO?

Tocou urgentemente seu pingente e fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se das palavras quase que imediatamente. Ela sentia nojo de si mesma por saber o feitiço.

- _Voltare _– falou. Seu pingente brilhou por um segundo e o tempo voltou a rolar. Suspirou aliviada, mas não o suficiente. O que tinha acontecido ali? Teria sido ela? Mas só estava desenhando morangos! Isso queria dizer que...

- Bom dia alunos, sentem-se – falou a professora entrando na sala.

Mas Sakura, que estava de pé, não se moveu um centímetro. Ela ainda estava pasma com a idéia.

---

- Estou dizendo – repetiu Naruto – Eu parei o tempo, mas ele voltou a correr sozinho!

Sasuke se aquecia para sua corrida que sempre fazia depois da aula, ele fora obrigado a escutar a estória de Naruto pela aula inteira e agora a balela se repetia.

- Naruto, você se descuidou ou fez o feitiço errado e o tempo correu mais rápido do que o esperado – disse Sasuke revirando os olhos, ele começou a correr com Naruto logo atrás – Aliais, você nem tinha que ter usado seus poderes seu idiota.

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu fiz o feitiço direito, estou dizendo, tem alguma coisa bem errada nessa história.

Sasuke deu a primeira volta, ele tinha certeza de que Naruto era estúpido por achar que poderia ter mais alguém com poderes justamente naquele lugar. Eles três, Sasuke, Naruto e Neji estavam juntos por que sempre foram amigos. Mas feiticeiros hoje em dia? JUNTOS? Impossível.

- Já falou com Neji, ele pode ter quebrado o feitiço – sugeriu.

- Sei lá onde ta aquele moleque, sumiu, não vejo ele desde ontem a noite – falou dando os ombros – Ele foi para o café?

- Foi sim, mas não apareceu na aula, acho que é o lance com a TenTen, _de novo_.

Naruto riu, ele já sabia que ia dar nisso. Neji era louco por TenTen, mas só foi descobrir isso depois que foi fazer a burrada de ficar com outra menina. Agora ele era como um louco apaixonado atrás de sua menina.

- TenTen é uma garota legal, mas não é burra – disse Naruto – Se ela tiver um pouquinho de orgulho vai dar uma flechada na cabeça dele.

Sasuke riu, a idéia era divertida, mas não era em Neji que ele pensava com a flecha na cabeça, a não era _mesmo_.

---

- Muito bem Hinata! Está progredindo! – falou TenTen.

- Tudo graças a você Ten-sensei! – disse a morena que por fim conseguiu lançar uma flecha, mas ela só tinha se movido um metro.

- Continue tentando, eu vou pegar uma água.

Hinata concordou e TenTen foi em direção a mesinha que tinha lá, mas ela parou no meio do caminho ao ver Neji sentado, observando.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou entre os dentes.

- Você realmente é um saco – ele falou, os olhos apertados e os lábios em uma linha fina de irritação.

_Pena que eu gosto tanto de você._

- Já que sou um saco por que você não dá o fora daqui e me deixa em paz?! – perguntou ríspida.

- OW! Calma ai senhorita metida, eu vim aqui hoje para ver minha irmã.

TenTen arregalou os olhos e virou-se, só havia Hinata de menina treinando.

- A Hinata... é sua irmã?

* * *

**MINNA!** Tudo bem? *-*  
Não quero ninguém reclamando hein, eu postei rápido! ÒO

De qualquer forma, eu quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo e adicionando a fanfic nos favoritos, vocês são os melhores pessoal!

**Reviews:**Que bom que gostou, espero que continue acompanhando! ;)

sakusasuke

Só isso Minna, amo vocês!

Beijokas e deixem reviews! :B


	6. 05 Dois já foram

**Capítulo 05.** Dois já foram.

"_E movendo-se através de um espelho  
__Que pende diante dela o ano todo,  
__Sombras do mundo aparecem"_

TenTen não gostava da situação. Ela se sentia com um total desconforto ao ser observada por Neji, cada ação, cada mínimo suspiro dela ele analisava como se fosse uma coisa mais profunda, e pela primeira vez ela desejou que sua aluna, Hinata, fosse embora.

_NÃO SEJA ESTÚPIDA, ELA NÃO TEM CULPA DE NADA!_

Qual era a culpa da morena? Ela não era seu irmão, não era a vadia que ele preferira, não era nem mesmo conhecedora da história. E estava ali desejando que ela fosse embora. TenTen se achou um lixo, como os aliens iriam fazer contato com ela? Seus olhos cintilaram com a menção mental dos hominhos verdes.

Mas havia algo mais por trás de tudo aquilo, ela se sentia feliz por Neji estar ali, se sentia feliz por que ela ainda o amava, mas seu orgulho era em primeiro lugar, nunca mais iria ser uma idiota e acreditar na história daquele mulherengo. _Nunca Mais_.

Então algo a atingiu, não era algo físico, era algo que simplesmente a mandou virar-se e seguir para um certo lugar. POR QUE DIABOS? TenTen apenas se movia como um zumbi, de sua boca não saia palavra alguma.

Ficou desesperada, logo depois algo lhe veio em mente. "Será que seriam o aliens querendo fazer contato?"

Deixou ser guiada, um lugar isolado no campus da universidade, e foi ai que percebeu que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com aliens.

---

Sakura suspirou pesadamente, estava em um estado doentio, ainda paralisada pelo que tinha acontecido. Queria falar com alguém, mas quem? Quem não a acharia uma completa pirada? Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, _no ponto de vista dela_.

- Vamos Sakura, bola pra frente foi apenas uma coisa estúpida. Um delírio! Isso mesmo, você imaginou tudo! – e riu como uma idiota por que sabia que aquilo nada tinha haver com um delírio. Alguém bateu na porta – Um minuto.

Penteando uma ultima vez os curtos cabelos cor-de-rosa ela se pois na frente da porta e a abriu, logo em seguida seu grito foi abafado e uma dor latejante a fez cair no chão.

Rastejou pelo chão, tentando alcançar o lado mais longe possível de seu agressor, sentiu-se presa no chão. MAGIA! Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não tinha voz nem parar conjurar um feitiço simples.

Estava perdida.

---

- Sasuke, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Naruto entre os dentes, a idéia de invadir o dormitório feminino era divertida, mas com Sasuke?

- Fique quieto, eu vi aquele sujeito entrar aqui então deve ter alguma coisa podre rolando – falou o moreno andando pelos corredores com cuidado para não ser visto.

Naruto estava pronto para perguntar: Que sujeito? ; Mas então uma coisa estranha aconteceu, a sensação do poder exalando ali próximo, o conjurante nem havia tentado disfarçar.

- Isso... – começou Naruto, Sasuke estava tão pasmo quanto o loiro. A verdade era que ele só quisera fazer aquilo para pegar a menina de cabelo chiclete nuns pegas com o outro de cara de lagartixa, e então por os dois em problemas. Mas aquilo... aquilo era magia negra, e dá braba!

- Vamos! – grunhiu Sasuke, e os dois correram em direção até a fonte de tudo aquilo.

---

Ela abriu os olhos verdes, mas não estava mais no quarto.

- AH! – gritou e colocou as mãos sobre a garganta, aliviando-se por ter sua voz de volta. Mas aonde estava? Olhou ao redor, era com um grande universo negro, não havia chão ou teto, paredes ou fim, era tudo escuridão.

Apalpou seu pingente, mas só conseguiu sentir sua pele. MALDITO! Ele roubara o presente de sua mãe, seu canalizador, e mais do que isso: Mandara-a para a dimensão das almas perdidas! Ele iria pagar, por que se achava que Sakura era só uma humana com um objeto mágico, ele estava enganado, ela iria sair dali, custe o que custar!

---

- Viu Ni-san, estou melhorando – falou Hinata orgulhosa pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Ahn... – falou absorto. Onde estava TenTen? Ela havia saído fazia quase uma hora e não voltara. Não era do feitio dela deixar os membros do clube de arco e flecha sozinhos, ela provavelmente se suicidaria se o fizesse, havia algo errado – Vou dar uma volta.

O moreno foi até todos os lugares que pensou que a encontraria. Lanchonete, piscina, campus. Perguntou as meninas se ela estava no banheiro e começou a se desesperar com a idéia de que ela poderia ter sido seqüestrada.

- Hey! – chamou ele. Um menino pálido como um papel e com cabelos negros penteados de lado sorriu.

- Pois não?

- Você viu uma menina de coques... roupa de arqueira? – era ridículo tentar descrever TenTen, ela tinha uma aparência normal para os outros, claro que para Neji ela era a coisa mais linda que já vira.

- Vi sim – Neji agarrou o estranho pelos ombros necessitando da resposta – Área Leste, perto do prédio do diretor.

E com um "obrigada" ao vento, Neji correu em direção até onde o estranho o indicara, mas por algum motivo ele tinha um pressentimento ruim.

---

Sasuke levantou as sobrancelhas ao ler o nome de quem era o quarto. Uma voz gritou em sua cabeça: EU SABIA!

Ele abriu a porta com um solavanco, mas já era tarde, ali só restava um corpo inerte. Os cabelos cor-de-rosa contornavam o rosto de boneca, e a pele da garota estava translúcida de tão branca.

- Sakura..! – chamou. Ele não demorara a descobrir o nome dela depois de ver que estudava na mesma Universidade – Acorde!

Mas apesar de ela ter pulso não havia mais nada ali, era uma casca oca.

- Sasuke... – começou Naruto.

Mas o moreno não escutava, tinha o desespero em seus olhos. O que estava havendo? Por que isso? Se sentia culpado por isso de alguma forma. Ele passou os dedos pelo pescoço nu da garota, era como se faltasse alguma coisa.

---

- TenTen! – chamou inutilmente Neji, os olhos grandes tentando ver na escuridão que se abranjia sobre o local.

Foi então que a viu. A blusa rasgada e em seu peito uma única mensagem gravada a faca, o sangue ainda escorrendo.

_Dois já foram, quem é o próximo?_

* * *

Yo minna. Eu não tenho muito o que falar hoje, o próximo cap. vai demorar SIM! Mas vou tentar postar até o fim do mês. Desculpem ;_;~

**Reviews:**

**sasusasuke**  
MEODEOS! Morri com o tamanho de sua review, eu quero agradecer por estar acompanhando, e adorei a sua idéia. Com o decorrer dos caps vou tentar encaixar. Certo?

Obrigado Minna, até.

**Doka.**


End file.
